


Hale

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [146]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, fairly lithpy, sniffle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another sniffles fic, as author and youngest have neverending colds from hell...</p><p>hale: adjective: HAIL: free from defect, disease, or infirmity : sound; also : retaining exceptional health and vigor</p><p>Old English, variant of hāl ‘whole.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale

Normally, much to John's chagrin, in spite of Sherlock's nonchalance regarding eating, sleeping, staying out of the Thames, or anything that concerned usual self-care, Sherlock appeared to be made of 'hale and hearty' stuff...until the git got a cold.

"Sherlock! Why aren't you answering Greg's texts? He's got a case that's at least an 8, he's been trying to get you-"

"Oh...no....oh, love...why didn't you text me, I would've come home..."

"Dohhnnnn?"

"I'm here. Have you taken anything?"

"What for? I'm dy-----aaaaaaaaaachhhhhhooo!!!!!----inggg, snifffffff, do you hab thomething that cureth death? Hoooooonkk!"

"No, love, we still haven't cured death or the common cold. I'm afraid to ask, but have you eaten today?"

"Why thhould I, I can't thmelll anything, and my throat hurtth, and I'm code and hot all at the thame time, I can't thleep, can't sink...ohgggggggggg....aaaaahhhhhhhchooooooooo!!"

"Come on, love, into the shower with you, the steam will help, then some tea."

"Tea!??? I'm dying and.....hhhoooooonnnnnnnkkkkkkk! Sniffffff...."

"Up, love, you'll feel a bit better once your hair is washed and you have clean clothes on."

"I hate you."

"I know. After tea, I'll tuck you in, and read you a story, yeah?"

"Promittthe?"

"I promise."


End file.
